


Vietnam dream adventure

by karenamy97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, multi route story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenamy97/pseuds/karenamy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange but real world she only see and experience through dreams. A dream world where dying there could leads to her death in real life. What is happening? Lien could not help but feel that she had been there before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vietnam dream adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Pairing: Vietnam X Pirate(?)/Navy(?)....!Multi hetalia character
> 
> Got this idea and was inspired from the idea of otome games with many kind of paths, each route is for a different kind of guys. So...this is kinda like it? Only less choices and consistent personality of one heroine. Not sure if I would finish or make this into a series, but, here goes!
> 
> Anyway, read and review. I appreciate the feedbacks!

Everything was burning as people rushed to find a safe place to hide from the chaos and kept themselves safe. The children and women were top priority, and as a woman Lien was not doing what she was supposed to be. Making sure that everyone above was safe and sound would usually be the duty of the men, but the attack was so sudden and injured many that there was not enough to search throughout the area, so she volunteered to help.

Dodging the incoming branches and pieces left of houses broken and burned away by the flame, she looked around to see if there was anyone left in the area while keeping herself alerted for any more danger. There was a cry for help, which she followed to see a small little girl curled into a small ball, shaking and whimpering. She seemed to be alright, though pale, dirty, weak and scared from the smoke and the fire. Thankfully, at the sight of someone who came for her made her calm down a bit as she quickly crawled out. Lien vaguely remembered the face of the energetic little girl next door as she comforted and encouraged her to come out as best as she could. At the corner of her eyes, she could see small little pieces of wood burning away and she hoped that the little girl could come out in time.

Unfortunately, she could not and Lien pulled on her arm quickly and covered the girl from the flaming pieces. It burned, but she was too beaten up and tired to care, only worried for the safety of the little girl in her arms. The girl cried again at the sight of the giant burn on her arm, though her long sleeve shirt shielded most of the burn, so she was only slightly injured. As the girl was quite light, it was easy to bring to her to the shelter quickly, where people were found huddling around. The leader of the group informed her that everyone was there, and she let out a sigh in relief. The little girl's mother was there, thankfully, and the reunion was nice.

Having ran on adrenaline, everything was a blur and she was numb to the pain, but now that it calmed down, she could feel her body hurting over. The injuries were shallow, but it still stung with each dabble of soft cotton. As she had been tended to, loud voices and screams could be heard from beyond the door. It reminded her of the current situation.

Pirates, the kind of name that brought fear to the heart of the people who depended on the abundant amount of food the ocean gave. Some are merciful and knew when to stop while some were greedy and filled their path with slaughter. This was the latter, having come to the village the second time for some reason as they yelled something about more treasure hidden. She did not remember any more treasures per say after the last visit of a group of pirates who left empty-handed, though it would not stop more from coming.

The door before her shook but still stood firmly as there was a lock to keep the door from opening. The people who remained inside was told to keep the place locked to be safe, though she did wonder how long could it take before someone broke in. An unpleasant thought, though obviously possible to happen as something happened soon after proved her thoughts when a force slammed through, creating a huge hole on the wall.

Though injured, she would still try to fight, for the sake of the town that was kind enough to raise her up, having lost her own family. She does not have the strength to go against men, but she was willing to try to buy more time. A man walked in, a pirate hat of a captain perched on his head proudly with his matched fancy clothing as his eyes, filled with arrogance swept through the room. He yelled something and his lackeys came in, wielding weapons of all kind.

Then their eyes met, he smirked and she felt a feeling a of dread going through her spine. She should be fighting, fighting despite that weak feeling of fear, but she froze in her spot and could not move. She could only look on hopelessly as screams flooded her ears and the man walked closer, nonchalantly like the scene around him was something that was not of importance. It filled her with anger and she would like to swipe off that smirk of his but could only watch the scenery like a slow motion film.

The pirate captain was coming closer now, in fact, too close for comfort and she could felt his disgusting breath near her face as something metal was pressed on her temple. A gun, judging from the round muzzle she could felt on her skin and the heat it radiated, perhaps from being fired before coming here. That proved it was not a toy and become something that was dreadful.

"What a pretty little thing. I'll take care of you well, don't worry." Her body shuddered in disgust at his breath near her ear, stinking of booze and beer and the hand that cradled her face.

Bang.

\---

In the middle of the night, the bed creaked as she jolt up from the bed, blanket bunched up in her tight grip to calm herself down, reminding herself that it was all a dream, just like another she had had before. There were times when those became too real at times and her hand blew to where the gunshot was supposed to be on her head and felt her blood turned cold.

There was a round scorch mark at the spot.


End file.
